the fair booth
by swac twilight14
Summary: Zora Tawni and Sonny are in charge of the kissing booth, so how can this be a bad day when a blonde hair blue eyed man came to charm her. and no He's not Zac Efron
1. Chapter 1

**Fair booth**

**I was watching the Sonny with a kiss in my DVD and this story just popped into my mind**

**I do not own SWAC, except for the plots and the non-character of SWAC**

**In this story Sonny and others are not in a tv show, they are not famous… except or Chad**

Sonny's POV

Our boss Marshall told me, Tawni and Zora that were in charge of the kissing booth. Well the kissing booth is not a stamp, it's a real kiss. But the best thing is no matter how much the money is worth, we will keep it.

"so who will be the forehead, the cheeks and the lips, I call cheeks! " I said

"No, Sonny we voted, your on the lips and I'm cheeks and Zora in forehead" Tawni said

"what, why?" I whined

"Cause 1. I'm young, 2. Tawni hates random guys who don't know how to kiss and 3. Your beautiful, we will be rich in no time!" Zora exclaimed and I couldn't do anything but nod.

**~30 minutes later~**

Were now done on making our stand presentable and the circus is now open

"ready for the random lips?" Tawni asked and I shook my head

"good" Zora smiled

NO ONE'S POV

Wesley Williger, a young brown haired boy stood up in front of the kissing booth

"is this real kissing or just mark?" he questioned

"sadly a real kiss" Zora said

"where?" Wesley smirked at Zora

"well if you pay me 15 dollars I willl kiss you in your forehead if you pay the beautiful blonde here" Zora said pointing at Tawni who is putting her lip gloss on "20 dollars you she will kiss you in the cheek and" Zora said looking at Sonny who's listening to loud music "if you pay her 30 dollars you will receive a kiss on the lips" Zora explained

"well then" Wesley said flintily and he gave Zora 15 dollars

"sure, name?" Zora said

"Wesley" he answere and Zora wrote it down in her note book and kissed Wesley in his forehead "now go!, scram" Zora screamed and Wesley quickly ran away and Zora gave the money to Tawni

"where's the guy that I'm going to kiss on the cheeks?" Tawni asked

"ran away" Zora lied and Tawni yed her

"fine I charged him 15 dollars for me to kiss him"

"ZORA!" Tawni laughed "your so smart!" she complimented

"Thank you" Zora said proudly.

"wait so this is real kissing?" Nico Harris a semi balled man with brown eyes said

"duh" Tawni said filling her nails again

"how much for the blonde hottie?" he smirked

"25 dollars" Tawni smirked

"well that's not what it says here in the paper pasted into your booth, but I guess your worth it" Nico said and gave Tawni 30 dollars

"its only 15" Tawni answered

"keep the change" Nico smirked and tapped his cheeks and Tawni kissed both of his cheeks

"name?" Tawni asked

"Nico" He and Tawni wrote his name in her notebook with a heart shape next to it

"see you around doll face" he winked and Tawni secretly blushed and looked at Sonny who's still listening to her own music.

"I guess guys can't see her because her face is hidden" Tawni whispered to Zora

"I guess" Zora said "Yo Sonny" she said

"Sonny" she repeated

"oh for god sakes MUNROE" Tawni shouted and yank Sonny's earphones off of her ear\

"what?" Sonny asked shocked by her friend's sudden attitude

"go charm guys, we need money for our lunch, I'm starved" Tawni said and Sonny rolled her eyes

"ugh fine" Sonny give in

"hi miss" Grady Mitchell a blonde hair blue eyed fat guy said while eyeing the paper pasted in the booth

"yes?" Tawni asked

"there" Grady said putting 30 dollars in the table and Sonny rolled her eyes and she leaned and they were about to kiss when Grady stopped her

"oh not for me" Grady said

"for who then?" Grady whistled and a twelve or eleven year old boy came running

"Bobby" he said

"eww I'm not gonna kiss a brat!, you pay you get the kiss" Sonny said but Grady denied it so sonny pulled Grady by his shirt and pecked his lips

"can you kiss him on the cheeks?" Grady asked

"Sir I'm not on double duty-" Sonny started but Grady cut her off by laughing

"why are you laughing?" Sonny asked irritated

"you said double duty" Grady laughed

"ugh name?" Sonny said

"Grady" he said and she wrote it down her notebook and looked at Grady

"get outta here!" Sonny yelled and Grady ran away

"Moron!" Zora added

" 3 kisses please " James Conroy a man with black hair and brown eyes and handed 75 dollars to Sonny

"sir if you want us all to kiss you, you will give us 50 dollars only" Sonny said in a bored tone

"I know, but I want 3 kisses from the adorable brunet that I'm talking to" James smiled and Sonny smiled a little

'he's kinda cute' Sonny taught

"fine then" Sonny said and pecked James 3 times

"there" Sonny said when they turned around they saw one line of men bringing out bills

"name?" she said sweetly

"James, you?" he answered and Sonny wrote down his name carefully and neatly

"Sonny "

"woah were gonna be rich" Tawni said when James left to get in the line again and Zora nodded

**~an hour later~**

Chad's POV

I was walking in the park or fair or whatever this place is called, when I saw 100 or more men in a single line, and when I looked at the beginning I saw 3 girls one is blonde and 1 kid and 1 beautiful girl, and when I read their booth it said kiss mark

"sir what's that?" I asked

"oh its kiss booth, 10 is you want the kid to kiss you in your forehead 15 if you want the blonde to kiss you in the cheeks and 25 if you want Sonny to kiss you"

"Sonny?"

"oh the tall brunet's name, beautiful isn't she? " yeah, Sonny, that's a nice name

"thank you…." I said

"James " he answered and I nodded

"thanks James" I said and I pushed the ither non- goold looking guys and landed in front of Sonny

"hey there" she said wow she have a beautiful voice

"hey, uhh how much" I asked

"25 dollars" she said and I searched in my pockets and found nothing

"out" she ordered

"how bout I treat you to dinner?" I winked at her

" not interested" she answered, playing hard to get eh?

"OMG CHAD DYALN COOPER" the blonde winked at me

"busy" I said

"Oh my, Sonny can we switch look at the guys in front of you!" she whined

"Tawni, he has no money" she said

"sir your cute, but no money, no kiss" she said

"I'm cute?" I smirked

Sonny's POV

"sir your cute, but no money, no kiss" I said what?

"I'm cute?" h smirked

"uhh… go" I ordered

"fine then" he said and he whistled and the crowd was quiet

"does anyone have 25 dollars?" He asked

"OMG CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" The girl shouted

Chad's POV

"wow Chad Dylan Cooper needs money?" I turn around and saw Hayden, well he kinda works from my studio

"give me some" I ordered and he quickly obeyed, what can I say I'm powerful

He gave me 25 dollars and I smirked at Sonny

"no the kiss" I said and I leaned closer and we kissed, it was supposed to be a peck but it became more passionate I wrapped my ands around her waist and she wrapped her hands around my neck. Its like everyone became quiet like were the only people in the earth, well the kiss was good until blondie pulled us apart.

"STOP, Chad kiss or call Sonny later, right now we have to work"

"see you later" I winked at Sonny

"Yo Sonny!" I shouted

"what's your number?" I asked and I can hear Tawni saying "tell him" but she shook her head

"Her number is 55-501-25!" the kid shouted and I saw guys wrote it down their palms

_Jerk_ I saw Sonny mouthed to me but I winked and blew a kiss to her and saw her blush madly.

Thanks to laziness I got a date.

**So? Did you like it?**

**Yeah I know, not the best work…. Right?... anyways**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I wrote this last year but, one of the reviewers PM me and said that I should do another Chapter and I earlier I saw the review, so sorry for the long wait and here's the second Chapter**

**I do not own Sonny with a chance**

**BTW, sorry for the mistakes in the first chapter….**

**(hours earlier)**

Chad's POV

Bored. I. am. BORED.

I have nothing to do but it in my mansion… I mean, I tried to write a new song but I have no inspiration, then I played soccer and beat my coach, I swam in my pool and played Tennis, Badminton then basketball but still, I'm bored, I can't play baseball because I'm remodeling my field, plus I'm lazy enough to NOT do my chores, my mom made me do my chores because I fired my maids, I turn the Tv on and press some Random Channel

"ARE YOU BORED?" a voice in the TV said

"Yes" I answered as if it can hear me

"then come down here in newly opened fair! " the address flashed in the screen and I rolled my eyes

"What if I'm lazy?" I smirked

"If you want to be entertained then come here" The TV answered my eyes went wide

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes, we can hear and sense that you are bored, so come down here to the fair!" I chuckled and rolled my eyes, then I took my 3rd car's key from the key cabinet and drive away.

bet nothing good is going to happen.

**The day after.**

Sonny's POV

I sighed heavily as I enter my apartment, then my phone ranged, its my message ringtone, its cute cannon. They play cannon using xylophone, its cute.

_**Hey Sonny, its Chad- 55-510-89**_ I rolled my eyes, okay maybe he's a great kisser, and maybe I do like him but he's jerky, and I hate it.

_**What do you want.- Sonny**_

_**Come on, were the only one texting one another, so be nice to me and lets discuss about our date- Chad**_

_**Were dating?, since when?- Sonny**_

_**Since you kissed me with so much passion yesterday- Chad**_

_**WOAH, I didn't kiss YOU, YOU kissed ME with passion, I remember that you don't have money so you shout at the people to give YOU money, so its YOU who kissed ME- Sonny**_ I didn't get a reply after, I smiled and went to the kitchen, I was about to get a glass of water when my phone rang, the ringtone of my cell phone is _Here we go again _by Demi Lovato, I answered it without even looking who's calling

"_Hey its Sonny"_ **(that's the way I answer my phone but with my name(: )**

"_Hey Sonny, its Chad" _I was about to hung up but he spoke _"Listen, okay maybe I was the one who kissed you with so much passion and maybe I like you Sonny, because your beautiful, your one of a kind, so will you please do the honor of going out with me and be my girlfriend?" _I couldn't help but to smile at his words

"_that was sweet Chad. And sure I will be your girlfriend"_ I can feel myself blushing and I imagine him grinning

"_Cool so, pick you up at eight?" _he asked and I nodded as if he can see me

"_Sure"_

"_see you later" _

"_Fine"_ I grinned

"_Fine"_

"_Good"_

"_good"_

"_Bye Chad" _ I laughed

"_you know, the Fine fine Good good battle can be our thing" _I nodded like he can see me and Chuckled _"Bye Sonny"_and with that he hung up.

Oh my God. I just said yes. To Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper. I got a date with Chad Dylan freaking Cooper!

OH MY CHAD.

**3 months later**

Chad and I have been dating for three whole months, he's fun and he's a great boyfriend, Me, Zora and Tawni are now in a show called So Random!. Chad introduced me to the owner of his studios and a month later I'm starring my own show, I met new friends like, Nico and Grady, their in So Random! Too, then there's Chloe, Penelope and Portlyn, their in Mackenzie falls, Chad's show, their nice and they told me that I changed Chad, they even let me guest star in Mack Falls, I love So Random it's a comedy show, I get to show others that I can do comedy and drama. I'm now known as the Hollywood's sweetheart and Channy is one of the best couple in LA. Oh I forgot to mention you that Marshall, my boss from that fair booth, is now the producer of So Random! Then James, he also guest starred on Mackenzie Falls, Epic right?.

Anyways I'll never forget that fair booth, the fair booth that made me rich and the fair booth that got Chad and I kiss for the first time.

**Another crappy ending, but I hope you liked it**

**REVIEW**


End file.
